


Она ведёт игру

by fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019



Category: Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas (2003), The Road to El Dorado (2000)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Mystic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15512856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019/pseuds/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019
Summary: Но всё заканчивается провалом. Снова.





	Она ведёт игру

Отчаянные времена требуют отчаянных мер, — твердит Чел, мечтая вырваться из плена города. И Тулио почти понимает девушку — она так крепко держится за него, будто он, неисправимый аферист, её единственный шанс и билет в Испанию прочь из Нового света. В его же стране всё как раз наоборот: известные мореплаватели намеревались отыскать легендарную страну золота ради новых открытий и сокровищ. Но повезло именно ему, Тулио. Он мог бы похвастаться, что это судьба, но ведь Тулио не верит в судьбу. Зато верит в красоту, пленящую богатством: города и искушающую — Чел. Он убеждает себя в том, что отношения с прекрасной незнакомкой — исключительно партнерские, лишь на взаимовыгодных условиях, что их пути разойдутся, когда они достигнут конечной цели. Но что-то заставляет его в этом сомневаться...

— Проснись, Тулио. Проснись и пой. — Мигель, будь он неладен, прерывает сон, на этом краю света — второй по счёту. Тулио открывает глаза, с недовольством отмечая, что сладкие-нежные нотки в голосе конкретно друга — не лучшая (впрочем, лучше восторженных восклицаний Цекель-кана) «музыка» для пробуждения. За такое хитрая до невыносимости физиономия Мигеля могла бы получить подушкой, только Тулио было лень с ней расставаться и перестать прижимать к груди. Как быстро, оказывается, можно привыкнуть к хорошей беззаботной жизни.  
— Кто-то всю ночь буквально бредил Чел, ми амиго.  
Мигель как-то двусмысленно хмыкает, и такое заявление заставляет Тулио полностью проснуться и сесть.  
— Ни слова больше! — Он возносит в предупреждающем жесте указательный палец, но Мигель не был бы Мигелем, если бы не стал раззадоривать больше:  
— Брось, как можно удержаться от соблазнов, которыми полон Эльдорадо?  
«Я, кажется, предупредил!», — хотел сказать Тулио, если бы не Чел, в открытую подслушивающая разгар спора. Девушка, одолеваемая каким-то внутренним интересом, прикусывает губу, и из двоих приятелей лишь Тулио привлекает этот неоднозначный жест. Мигель же, недовольно сведя брови, пользуется замешательством друга и решает побыстрее ретироваться в город.

У Тулио мозг кипит от подсчётов: правильно ли он делит золото и сколько в точности часов или минут проходит с момента, когда он проснулся. И сколько ему ещё ждать, прежде чем вернётся Мигель, бросивший его буквально на произвол судьбы.   
Тулио изредка поглядывает на скучающую Чел, с которой даже заговорить — уже оплошность. Но тут Чел достает игральные кости, поглаживает пальчиками грани и роняет на землю. Затем с интересом подбрасывает ещё пару раз, убеждается, что всегда выпадает одна и та же цифра, обращает взгляд к Тулио:  
— Семь? Почему?  
«Не отвечай», — Тулио пытается прислушиваться к внутреннему голосу, почему-то считая, что так его ещё не заставали врасплох. Только игнорировать Чел полностью было бы совсем грубо. Тулио, всё ещё ведомый внутренними противоречиями, пытается вспомнить ответ. Что дается тяжело после немалого количества решаемых арифметических задач.  
— Семь — символическое число. Я где-то слышал, что семь — счастливое число, которое определяет тебя, как человека, которому доступно всё.  
То, что он подошел ближе допустимого, Тулио замечает поздно. Чел слушает его с интересом и безмолвно требует продолжать. Пока сама не решает поддержать тему:  
— Теперь тебе доступно всё. Судьбоносное число, не так ли?  
— Никогда не верил в судьбу. А вот как для девушки, не знакомой с внешним миром, ты знаешь, что такое азарт. И это...  
Чел смотрит так пристально, Тулио на мгновение теряется, пытаясь подобрать нужное слово. Нервно сглатывает, чувствуя что-то неладное в минуте молчания. В его голове мысли туго переплетаются меж собой, будто все его внутренние голоса устраивают хаос.  
— Это похвально. Правда, — доносит Тулио короткое и правильное, по его мнению, заключение. Девушка знает, как вести азартную игру, раз находится так близко.  
Чел смеётся в ответ, признаётся, что на самом деле знает куда больше, чем он может себе представить. Она разжигает ещё больший интерес, и Тулио выбрасывает из головы все противоречия насчёт девушки, будто и не было их никогда.   
Взамен приходит будоражащее спокойствие — Чел рассказывает о мореплавателе, который отправился в Седьмое море, где погиб его экипаж. Огромная рыба, вынырнув в разгар сильной бури, отказалась просто поглотить корабль. Шторм разразился до того сильный, что волны выбросили судно на скалистый берег. Вода у побережья окрасилась кровью и вобрала останки раздробленных костей. Тот мореплаватель — единственный, кому удалось спастись. Но представшая его глазам картина не стоила спасения. Смертельное наказание ждало и его, если бы не роковое число семь. Сами боги решили смилостивиться над несчастным.

Тулио не задумывается, какой магией Чел владеет, чтобы убаюкать его подобной, слаженно повествуемой и мрачной, историей. Будто читает сказку на ночь, а он проникается каждым событием и не перебивает. 

Так он и бродит до сих пор по побережью, не в силах пережить потерю возлюбленной.

— Эй, приятель, проснись. — Тулио чувствует, как Мигель встревоженно дёргает за плечо, приоткрывает глаза, всматриваясь в полутемный зал.  
— Ты что, придумал план скоротать время нашего пребывания здесь?  
— Нет.  
— Тогда отстань.  
— Погоди. В городе творится что-то неладное.  
Как будто есть что-то неладнее твоих выходов в город, — думает Тулио, но поднимается и следует за другом, когда тот уже одёргивает занавес. Взгляд моментально цепляется за вечерние сумерки и пересекающую небо мрачную воронку, которая вздымается над Шибальбой. Картина полностью перечеркивает ту, которую описывают в легендах. Город уже не так сияет золотом, как в ясный день, тускнеет с наступлением вечера. Оживлённость, царившая в Эльдорадо, стихает, даже воды, кажется, чернеют.  
— Ритуал очищения, вот что жрец имеет в виду, — коротко поясняет Мигель и отдаляется, полотно снова закрывает обзор на пугающую картину. — Помнишь, та глубокая бездна?  
Ещё бы не помнить. Тулио, всматриваясь туда впервые, видел не просто водоворот со скалами. То была непроглядная тьма, что встречала жертв множеством страшных испытаний. Пытками из человека буквально выколачивали душу, часть за частью. Если вспомнить все ночные кошмары и воплотить в один сплошной — вот что такое Шибальба.  
И ведь находится тот, кто одержим этим парадом и получает немыслимое удовольствие, глядя, как души странствуют в муках до самой преисподней. Тулио знает, что заправляет всем Цекель-кан. И при упоминании имени воображение подкидывает картину того, как верховный жрец меняется в облике, хищными когтями цепляется ему в горло.  
У Тулио перехватывает дыхание, он держится, опираясь одной ладонью о стену, второй ощупывая шею.  
— Ты в порядке?   
Мигель подходит, опуская ладонь на плечо, и Тулио обращает к нему затуманенный взгляд.  
— Не то, чтобы в полном.  
«Вообще не в порядке».  
Когда-то, будучи особенно впечатлительным мальчишкой, он подумал так же. На его глазах вор был обезглавлен, и им с Мигелем, двоим беспризорникам, была открыта суровая реальность жизни. Они пообещали друг другу, что с ними подобного не произойдет. Так что глупо хвататься за детские страхи сейчас. Тулио выбрасывает их из головы и пытается справиться с наваждением.  
— У меня есть план!  
— План?  
— План. Бежать прочь отсюда!  
Мигель недовольно закатывает глаза. Чего он ещё мог ожидать от неисправимого приятеля?  
— Не продумав хода действий? Тулио, мы не можем уйти сейчас.  
— О нет, мы можем! Мы смогли прибыть сюда, так что... — воодушевленно продолжает Тулио, но Мигель перебивает:  
— Ты не понимаешь. Я не хочу оставлять этих людей.  
Заявление, на которое Тулио не знает, как реагировать. Похоже, он упустил какой-то момент в их партнёрстве. Или упустил Мигеля, позволив ему свободно разгуливать по городу?  
— Прости, я не ослышался?  
— Я лишь сказал, что пока не хочу уходить.   
— О, какое благодушие! — Тулио с наигранным восторгом вскидывает руки. — «Останься, Мигель, и мы сдерём с тебя кожу, поджарим на раскалённой плите и полакомимся». Дикари.  
— Не дикари. Они просто напуганы.  
— Конечно. Тем, что им не достанется заморского мяса. Так и вижу, как они тянут к тебе свои призрачные руки.  
Мигель думает, что это как раз не к нему направлены чьи-то призрачные руки. У него на окружающий мир глаза открыты шире, пока Тулио руководствуется страхом и инстинктом самосохранения. И, сам того не понимая, прокладывает дорогу на эшафот. Мигель только не может понять, кто же оказывает на друга настолько сильное влияние, чтобы заставить верить в своё благополучие. Не похоже, чтобы это был сам Цекель-кан, даже владея способностью к гипнозу, — он лишь вершит волю богов, никак не собственную. Мигель уверен, что ответ найти гораздо проще. Так кто же...  
Чел выглядывает из-за угла, только сейчас обратив на себя общее внимание. Она снова приходит к ним и смотрит с любопытством, будто у неё чутьё на ссоры и разногласия и удовлетворённость скорым расколом в дружбе.   
— Ох, похоже, меня разоблачили. — Чел плавно направляется в сторону Тулио в знакомом обличье, но тень, отбрасываемая назад, выдаёт чужой образ — высокая фигура струится, словно сотканная из песка или дыма. — И это...  
Девушка смеётся, но её голос меняется, а внешность искажается, раскрывая истинный облик верховной силы.  
— Это похвально. Правда, — цитирует она и бесшумно хлопает в ладони, подарив комплимент Мигелю, хоть и не он сейчас привлекает её внимание.  
Незнакомка подходит к Тулио вплотную, и он отстраняется — от неё исходит холод, что проходит мурашками по позвоночнику.   
— Спорим, ты сейчас задаёшься вопросом — кто же я и что сделала с твоей любимой Чел? Так вот, давай знакомиться, я — Эрида, богиня хаоса. Я не буду демонстрировать вам своё изображение на стенах храмов, которые не представляют для вас интереса. Тем более, зачем забивать голову лишней информацией, когда мы уже и так заключили сделку.  
— Никакой сделки я с тобой не заключал, — заявляет Тулио, но Эрида спешит возразить.   
— Как же? Ты сам обещал отвезти меня в Испанию, помнишь?  
Эрида плавно шагает к диванчику и устраивается на нем, поправляя волосы и открывая спину. Если это действенный способ дать понять, кто в их случае ведёт игру, то почему бы не напомнить.  
— Эти плечи ты ласкал, перед тем как... Впрочем, ты сам знаешь. И, кстати, твой приятель тоже должен сдержать одно обещание.  
— Обещание? — Тулио переводит непонимающий взгляд на Мигеля, требуя объяснений от него самого.  
— Я обещал жителям, что останусь. Я ведь говорил.  
— Ты и слова не сказал об этом. В данном случае ты дал клятву...  
— Нерушимую, между прочим. — Эрида довольно улыбается, кладя руку на сердце, которого у неё в действительности нет. — Люди такие глупые. И такие наивные...  
Она довольно пожимает ладони, наблюдая, как крепкая дружба раскалывается в виде рассекающей воздух, лишь видимой Эриде, трещины. Всё идет гораздо лучше и проще, чем она ожидала. Утром они сядут на готовый к отправке корабль, а славный Эльдорадо уйдёт в забвение.

— Ну, удачного путешествия. Передай привет тем, кто меня помнит. Если помнят, конечно.  
Мигель хоть как-то пытается сгладить момент прощания, но Тулио и слушать не желает. Делает вид, что не желает. Всё ещё упрямо не хочет мириться с предательством, хоть и неумышленным.

— Ты ведь именно и хотел. Путешествие обратно и корабль, полный золота, — напоминает Эрида в облике Чел, пока берет на себя часть управления судном. Тулио в ответ подаёт сигнальный жест отплывать и не желает больше разговаривать вообще. Какой толк во всем золоте, если не с кем больше делить трофей, а волны стремительно несут тебя к гибели, которая ждёт за поворотом. Получив то, что хотел, он теряет незаменимую часть себя в двуликом городе. Всё, что остается, — лишь игральные кости, которые Тулио сжимает в ладони.  
— Ты только не оглядывайся назад. — Эрида приближается и обнимает со спины, перехватывая кости. Те исчезают в её руке, превращаются в угольки. — Плохой знак.  
— Я не верю в знаки. — Тулио, словно наконец проснувшийся и ведомый внезапным порывом, оборачивается, когда Эльдорадо почти полностью исчезает из виду. По другую сторону пещеры слышны крики людей, которые принимают злой рок проклятия. Все случается так, как Тулио себе представлял, и выходит, что умышленно предает друга сейчас именно он.   
Судно, потерявшее управление, несется к острым камням и вскоре разбивается. Повернуть назад оказалось слишком поздно.

— А я ведь предупреждала — не оглядываться. И вот результат. — Эрида стоит рядом, не отдаляясь ни на шаг, будто ей всё ещё интересны внутренние стенания Тулио, пытавшегося разгрести огромный завал, навсегда закрывший путь к городу.  
— Ох, мне стоит только разочарованно вздохнуть. Я переживаю эпоху ещё больших глупцов, которые не то что жертвуют собой ради друга, они без них буквально жить не могут. Говоря проще — вам обоим удалось выйти сухими из воды и вы изрядно потрепали мне нервы. И всё закончилось провалом. Снова.  
— Так... Мигель жив?   
Эрида подходит угрожающе близко, донося Тулио не очень ясный ему довод насчёт того, что её что-то злит.  
— Поверь, я не в лучшем расположении духа. Так что лучше тебе не искушать... Мои личные мотивы. Сейчас. Но когда наступит момент, я буду ждать тебя в гости. А сейчас вам лучше как можно скорее покинуть остров.  
Тулио ничего не отвечает на подобное великодушие, словно это он может смотреть на богиню свысока, а не наоборот. Фигура Эриды исчезает в воздухе, и это самое время броситься на поиски приятеля с мыслью «Найду — точно убью».

Эрида ступает по камням и речной глади. Она всегда находит того, на ком можно оторваться, когда её планы идут не совсем гладко. Или когда она не получает всего сполна.  
Её платье струится дымкой, а Цекель-кан, насколько это возможно, отчаянно хватается за легкую материю.  
— Говоришь, ты остаешься мне верен? Даже если я захочу, чтобы мне принесли твою голову на блюде?  
Она ясно видит его страх. И как таким жалким смертным удается пройти через Шибальба безнаказанно?  
— Бездна, тоже мне. Вот в моей обители куда уютней, не то, что в этой. Дикарской.  
Она смотрит вверх, и ей не хочется благодарить богов за гостеприимство. Хотя всё же следует, кое-что в её визите таки смогло вызвать интерес.  
— Так, о чем это я... Ах да, я собиралась забрать трофей.  
Эрида срывает с шеи Цекель-кана ожерелье-оберег и с такой же легкостью лишает головы. Буквально с года на год её посетит гость, у нее же должна быть новая чаша.  
Оберег, не представляющий для нее ценности, она бросает в реку рядом с приходящим в себя Мигелем, и уходит, отмечая, что некоторым смертным идиотам снова немыслимо везёт, а эта безделушка, возможно, принесёт ему удачу ещё раз.


End file.
